Sveriges Radio
(radio) (television) |past_names = Radiotjänst (1925-1957) |website = www.sverigesradio.se }} Sveriges Radio AB ( , "Radio Sweden") is Sweden's national publicly funded radio broadcaster. The Swedish public-broadcasting system is in many respects modelled after the one used in the United Kingdom, and Sveriges Radio - like Sveriges Television - shares many characteristics with its British counterpart, the BBC. Sveriges Radio is a public limited company, owned by an independent foundation, and funded through a licensing fee determined by the Swedish Riksdag. No advertising is permitted. SR's status could be described as that of a quasi-autonomous non-governmental organization. History The company was founded on 21 March 1924 as AB Radiotjänst (Radio Service), and performed its first public broadcast on 1 January 1925. It was officially renamed Sveriges Radio in 1957. Sveriges Radio was originally responsible for all broadcasting in Sweden, both radio and television, and hosted the 1975 Eurovision Song Contest. A reorganization in 1979 saw SR become the parent company of four subsidiaries: *Sveriges Riksradio (RR), Swedish National Radio; *Sveriges Lokalradio (LRAB), Swedish Local Radio; *Sveriges Utbildningsradio (UR), Swedish Educational Broadcasting; and *Sveriges Television (SVT), Swedish Television. This structure was dissolved in 1993 with the national and local radio companies merging under the name of the old parent company: Sveriges Radio AB. National radio Four radio channels are available nationwide on FM and via the internet."Direktlänkar, kanaler i MP3 (192 kbps)", links to channels streaming in mp3 format. Sveriges Radio's webpage. Retrieved 9 May 2010. *P1: news, culture, debate, readings, documentaries, etc. Almost no music is played, except in the daily summertime programme Sommar (where guest presenters introduce their own choice of music), and the Sunday morning Andliga sånger (listeners' devotional-song requests). *P2: classical music, folk, jazz and world music; the channel also carries some minority-language programming. *P3: popular music and comedy targeted at a younger audience. *P4: popular music, entertainment and sport, chiefly targeted at an older audience; the network is made up of 25 local stations, each of which carries a mix of local and national programming. Local radio A large part of P4's programming is regional with 25 regions each broadcasting their own local programmes during most of the day. *P4 Blekinge, for Blekinge County *P4 Dalarna *P4 Gotland *P4 Gävleborg *P4 Göteborg *P4 Halland, for Halland County *P4 Jämtland *P4 Jönköping *P4 Kalmar, for Kalmar County *P4 Kristianstad, for the former Kristianstad County, now north and eastern Skåne County *P4 Kronoberg *P4 Malmöhus, for the former Malmöhus County, now south-western Skåne County *P4 Norrbotten *P4 Sjuhärad, for Sjuhärad, the south-eastern part of Västra Götaland County *P4 Skaraborg, for the former Skaraborg County, now north-eastern Västra Götaland County *P4 Stockholm *P4 Sörmland *P4 Uppland *P4 Värmland *P4 Väst, for western Västergötland, Dalsland and northern Bohuslän, north-western Västra Götaland County *P4 Västerbotten *P4 Västernorrland *P4 Västmanland, for Västmanland *P4 Örebro, for Örebro County *P4 Östergötland, for Östergötland County Additional radio stations available locally on FM include: *Din gata 100,6 (in Malmö): playing mostly hiphop and R&B *Metropol 93,8 (in Stockholm): multicultural youth station for Stockholm (formerly SR P5 Radio Stockholm) *SR P2 Musik (in Stockholm): relays most of the output of P2, but replaces programming in minority and foreign languages (available in Stockholm from P6, see below) with additional music output – Schedule *SR P6 89,6 (in Stockholm): broadcasts in minority and foreign languages as well as relaying programmes from the web-based P2 Världen channel and (overnight) the BBC World Service – Schedule Other channels Sveriges Radio also provides a number of channels through Digital audio broadcasting, using the DAB standard, and via the internet. *SR International - Radio Sweden (web, satellite) *SR P7 Sisuradio, in Finnish and Meänkieli (DAB, web and cable) *Radioapans knattekanal, children's radio (web) *SR c, experimental arts radio (web) *SR P2 Världen, world music radio (DAB and web) *SR Klassiskt, classical music (DAB and web) *SR Minnen, programmes from the SR archive (DAB and web) *SR P3 Star, hit music for teenagers (DAB and web) *SR Sápmi, for the Sami languages (web) *Alltid nyheter, news (web) SR International SR International is the international channel of Sveriges Radio and offers programming in the following languages: *Arabic – website *English – website *German – website *Kurdish – website *Persian – website *Romani – website *Russian – website *Somali – website SR International is not responsible for programming in the domestic minority languages, Finnish and Sámi, which have their own dedicated channels. See Other channels above. On 16 March 2010 Radio Sweden announced the end of broadcasts on shortwave and medium wave as from 31 October 2010.Radio Sweden Ends Medium, Short Wave, Sveriges Radio International, 16 March 2010. External service programmes would continue on the internet only.Radio Sweden to become an Internet-only station, Media Network, 17 March 2010. Language services for immigrants to Sweden in Albanian, Syriac, Serbian, Bosnian, and Croat would also be discontinued, while programmes in English (also on the domestic service), German, Russian, Persian, Dari, and Kurdish would remain.Radio Sweden Ends Medium, Short Wave, Sveriges Radio International, 16. March 2010. See also *List of Swedish radio stations *Modern Times Group (commercial broadcaster) *Radiotjänst i Kiruna (licence fee agency) *Sveriges Utbildningsradio *Swedish Broadcasting Commission *Swedish Radio and TV Authority *Teracom (transmitters) References External links *Radio Sweden - Official site *Sveriges Radio - Official site *SR International - Official site (multilingual) *Archive of daily podcasts (mp3) Category:Companies of Sweden Category:Radio in Sweden Category:Publicly funded broadcasters Category:European Broadcasting Union members Sweden Category:Companies established in 1925 Category:Radio stations established in 1925 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:Swedish companies established in 1925 Category:State media Category:Sveriges Radio